Operation Light Swan
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: So I was browsing Facebook and I found this twitter snap shot. 'After Hook's death snow and charming probably didn't understand why Emma wouldn't come back home - why we insisted on going back to that big, empty house she lived in as the dark swan. And Henry probably was the one who had to explain it to them


So I was browsing Facebook and I found this twitter post.

'After Hook's death snow and charming probably didn't understand why Emma wouldn't come back home - why we insisted on going back to that big, empty house she lived in as the dark swan.

And Henry probably was the one who had to explain it to them.'

So here's my go on the chapter.

*Henry's pov*

"David, I'm worried, about Emma. She just lost her true love and she doesn't want to be with family." grams tells gramps sitting at the kitchen island along with Mom, Robin,a tearful Roland , BGH (baby girl hood), and little Neal.

"I mean it's just an empty house, you don't think she's will."

Mom starts and covers Roland's ears.

'kill herself.' She mouths and my eyes go wide. They don't know I'm here. They think I'm still in the shower. I hate when people cry so i went into the shower that way I wouldn't see Roland cry when they told him. He loves his "uncle killy" this what he started calling him a while back.

"No she wouldn't.. I mean he was just a pirate." Gramps says and everyone gasps, even mom.

"David!" Grams scolds him with a horrified look on her face.

"Are you that ignorant, prince?" mom says

"What? We all know that he was just lusting after her. She's still so young she has no clue what she wants." wow I even think that he's being ignorant about it all.

"DAVID NOLAN! Open up your eyes! Emma is not young! She has a teenage son, she's the same age we are!" Grams yells but she's not finished. " and the biggest thing you aren't seeing is that Killian is her true love, he went back in time for her, he went to neverland for her, he out ran a curse for her, he traded his home for her, he didn't even know her and yet he let you kill him to save Henry and Emma, his confession was that he has feelings for Emma! One more thing, he double crossed all of the dark ones to save all of our lives and ended up sacrificing himself for us! Emma and Killian are kindred spirits. They understand each other David you're blind if you can't see that!" I've never seen grams so fired up before…

"See there's a common word on there… he. What proves that Emma feels the same way about him." This is freaking horrible is he really doubting that mom and Killian are soulmates? Has he not seen them together?

"FIVE WORDS YOU IGNORANT PRINCE! yearning looks and doey eyes!" mom says with her scary voice.

"David, do you really not see it?" Robin asks.

"Do you know how many times they kissed, how many times their lives have intertwined even when they didn't knew each other, how many times they've hugged, how many times they've said I love you to each other. How many times they've held hands, and the endless hours of nonstop flirting?" Mom says.

Everyone shakes their head.

"I do." I say emerging from my hiding spot.

"Henry how long have you been there?" Mom says and I shrug.

" Anyways, to be precise they met 4 different times all in different realms\ realities, they kissed about 25 times, they've held hands 30 times, they hugged 27 times, said I love you 5 times. And had one date to be exact. In four years." I say and they looked shocked.

"How?" Robin asks and I smile.

"even if I did break the quill, I'm still the author, I have written everything that I seem fit to be written about." I say but that doesn't answer their question.

"Well first it's with observing, then looking at some pictures, and maybe the notepad on the station's computer that moms using as a diary because she won't actually keep a diary because it's too feely for her. And I talk … talked with Killian a lot." I say my eyes fill with tears and mom comes over to me. Baby in her arms and kisses my head.

"I didn't know you two were so close." She says

"He helped me get through losing my dad, he taught me to sail, he saved me from my almost step family. (The flying monkeys)" That gets weird looks from everyone but It makes me chuckle a little bit. "We got past two guards together, he taught me how to win at dice, and he was the only one who didn't over react about Violet.. Sure he did get over excited..." I remember that like it was just a few days ago .. 'There's this girl.. is there indeed? I'm liking this tale already.' I feel like I'm about to cry. I ask to hold BGH because holding her always makes everything melt away..

"Alright well David I hope you know that Killian is. .. was part of the family.." I think all of us are forgetting to use past tense.

"So what are we going to do about Emma?" Mom asks clearly still frazzled from today's events.

" I don't know but i do know that it's not good for her to be alone, she needs to be with her family.. We may not be the ideal family members but we try our best." Grams says and then looks at me with BGH.

"Operation light Swan…" I finally say quietly that I think only mom can hear.

"What was that Henry?"

"Operation light Swan.." I say louder but not too loud so I don't wake the baby.

"That's what we should call this?" Grams asks and I shake my head no.

"That's what Killian and I called our operation.. Here take BGH real quick j need to get something." Mom looks at me weird.

"Baby girl hood."

"Oh okay." She takes her and I go up to my room. I find the newspaper with the captain swan house house in it. This what Killian and I called it.

I run back down stairs and everyone is really quiet.

"Here, this is operation light Swan." They pass around the paper with a confused look on all their faces..

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

everyone went home teary eyed, I didn't want to just sit down and do nothing. I went to mom's vault to see what I could find, I found nothing so I went to the library, I found some things but not a lot. So I went to the apprentice's house to look in that library. But I passed by the Jolly Roger. I went up to it and Killian was sitting on the deck back against the wheel with his flask in his hands.

"Permission to come aboard?" I ask and he motions me a board. He didn't talk at all we both just sat there.

I know how hard it is for him because we both lost someone we love to the darkness.

"Killian, are you okay?" I ask quietly after a long time if silence.

"she told me she loved me and then she got ripped away by the bloody darkness…. I didn't get to tell her I love her. She doesn't even know that I love her back." He says with his voice cracking. He takes a long swig of his flask.

"Killian she knows. You know how you always told her as you wish?" I ask and he nods taking another swig.

"Well there's this movie, it's called the princess bride, mom made me watch i t at least three times a week in new York." I say and he looks interested.

"Continue." Is all he says so o give him a synopsis of the movie.

"buttercup lives on a farm in the fairy-tale kingdom of Florin. She delights in ordering the farmhand Westley to perform chores for her. Westley's only answer is "As you wish." Eventually Buttercup realizes he really means "I love you", and she admits her love for him. Westley soon leaves to seek his fortune so that they can marry. She receives word that Westley's ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts, who is notorious for leaving no victim alive. Five years later, believing Westley to be dead, Buttercup reluctantly gets engaged to Prince Humperdinck, heir to the throne of Florin.

Before the wedding, Buttercup is kidnapped by a trio of outlaws; The Brute Squad: a Sicilian criminal genius named Vizzini, Spanish fencing master Inigo Montoya who is seeking revenge on a man with six fingers on his right hand who killed his father, and a gigantic Turkish wrestler named Fezzik who likes to rhyme. They are pursued by two parties: one consists of Prince Humperdinck and a number of soldiers; the other, a single masked man in black. The man in black outpaces the royal rescue party and almost catches the outlaws at the Cliffs of insanity

Having captured Buttercup, the man in black says that he is the Dread Pirate Roberts. Thinking he is Westley's murderer, an enraged Buttercup shoves him into a gorge, yelling "You can die too, for all I care!" only to hear him reply "As you wish!" Realizing that he is actually Westley, she dives into the gorge after him. When they reach the bottom, bruised but alive, Westley tells her that the Dread Pirate Roberts attacked his ship, but made Westley his apprentice after hearing of the depths of his love for Buttercup. Eventually, Roberts secretly retired, passing Westley his name. The couple travel through the dreaded Fire Swamp to evade Humperdinck's rescue party, but end up being attacked by several Rodents of Unusual Size (ROUSes), which Westley manages to defeat.." I say and he looks taken aback by that.

"One your mother had your brainwashed hadn't she?" He asks and I nod.

"Second do you know how many parallels with them.. I mean buttercup.. Doesn't Emma have a tattoo of the flower on her left hand?" He asks and I nod.

"A pirate and a princess, she was engaged to someone else when the handsome pirate found her, me finding her and the bloody flying monkey. The as you wish has the same meaning, ever since Neverland. " he looks like he's not getting any less depressed so I try something else.

"Alright Killian, it's go time. We WILL find mom I don't want to hear If come out of anyone's mouth. So WHEN we find mom I'm guessing you two won't be leaving each other any time. So why don't you take the next step in your relationship. " I say and regret it instantly. His eyes go wide and cheeks go red.

"Um lad.. I don't really think we're uh- " I cut him off before he hurts himself.

" NOT in that way! For the love of god.. I do. Not need to know about that! I meant finding a home for all three of us." He looks at me in awe.

"You really would want a dirty pirate living with you?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"I WAS CURSED!" I yell which makes him laugh. He actually laughed.

"But I do like the idea of idea of a house… it's like a promise of some sorts, a plan for the future."

"Operation light Swan." I say and he gets up.

"I've heard about these mythical operations." He says helping me up.

"I'm kind of famous for them." I say smiling for the first time.

"Alright captain you go into captain's quarters, and I'll be back with the for sale ads. Operation light Swan is a go."

~~~~~ end of flashback ~~~~~

"i even want to go hug her!" Mom says and grams wipes a tear.

"David look if that isn't true love then you ARE blind!" Well that's going to be a long fight.

"I think we should all just give her space. Let her mourn her lost love." Robin says.

"Aunt Emmy gunna miss uncle killy." Roland says in a heartbreaking voice. I go to mom and take BGH back.

"We're all going to miss uncle killy sweetheart." Mom says and I finally break down. Grams runs over and hugs me. Even though I'm practically an adult a hug from my grandma always makes me cry harder, and she starts crying then Roland, Robin, mom, BGH, and finally gramps.

Mom's the first one to stop crying.

" I think we should say a few words In Killian's honor." Mom conjures some wine, and sparkling grape juice for Roland and I all in glasses.

"Alright usually wine is used to celebrate but today it's for honoring. wants to do I speech." Mom asks and I volunteer. I conjure every ounce of guts I have

"Today… today we lost one of our own. He was a villain at first, because he made horrible decisions because his vision was clouded by his need for revenge, but then he met my mom and she changed him for the better, he became a hero just like us, he died a hero, and he will always be a hero. Killain was the closest thing to a father I ever knew he was a great man that people judged wrongly by his past actions but if they knew Killian like I did you would see how wrong they were. Killian jones made a great impact on all of our lives… um he will be greatly missed, but I know that he is happily sailing with his brother Liam " I say and all of my words jumble in my head towards the end but I think it was effective enough. We all clank our glasses together and say 'to Killian'

RIP killian Jones


End file.
